Le Mustang
by Cursed Too
Summary: Lorsque la patience de Riza atteint ses limites, même le Mustang passe à la casserole... Humour, pas d'OOC.


Titre : Le Mustang

Auteurs : Cursed Too (Cursed Wizard et Tookuni, la fusion XD)

Genre : Humour, One-shot, pas d'OOC

Résumé : Lorsque la patience de Riza atteint ses limites, même le Mustang passe à la casserole…

Rating : +13

Note 1 : Havoc, pardonne nous… T.T

Note 2 : Ecrit sur une chanson qui va magnifiquement bien au Colonel… « She » by Groove Coverage

**Le Mustang**

A l'image de toutes les dernières matinées de la semaine, le brave et vaillant colonel Mustang remplissait avec brio son devoir : la lente et laborieuse récupération de sa suractivité des dernières nuits. Ses mains croisées sur son front, lui conférant un sérieux inébranlable, semblaient camoufler son visage empreint d'une intense concentration. Rien ni personne ne paraissait être en mesure de troubler le flot de réflexions de l'homme.

Même les trois coups frappés à la porte massive du bureau ne parvinrent à entacher le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, de son éternel air affairé, fit irruption dans l'antre du militaire :

« Mon colonel, il me faut votre cachet et votre signature sur ces dossier avant demain matin. » annonça-t-elle sèchement en s'attendant à ses protestations.

A la grande surprise de la blonde, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Etudiant le maintien peu soutenu de son supérieur, Riza se pencha légèrement pour constater que de discrets ronflements émanaient des lèvres entrouvertes du colonel et que ses paupières étaient parfaitement closes. Mustang bullait.

Une veine saillante palpita soudainement à la tempe de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fit alors preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire et se recula calmement pour lentement élever les dossiers qu' elle tenait en main. En une fraction de secondes, la pile de papier s'abattit en un fracas effroyable à quelques millimètres de la sublime chevelure brune de Roy.

Sentant que trois cheveux figuraient aux abonnés absents sur le dessus de son crâne, le colonel se releva vivement de son fauteuil, se mit au garde à vous et hurla :

« Mon Généralissime ! »

Riza lui lança un regard oscillant entre désolation et agacement.

« Bonjour, mon Colonel. »

L'interpelé écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux, déconcerté, et rabaissa la main qu'il avait porté en un réflexe à sa tempe. D'un geste lent, il retomba lourdement au fond de son siège avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah… Bonjour Lieutenant. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils lorsque la énième odeur de parfum de la semaine lui piqua la gorge. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et elle répliqua d'un ton cinglant :

«Vous êtes inefficace lorsque vous chahutez trop la nuit. »

La pique atteignit en plein cœur l'homme qui sembla se liquéfier dans son fauteuil, mortifié. Cependant, un sourire ne tarda pas à étirer les commissures de ses lèvres. Prenant un air des plus innocents et à la fois des moins concernés, il s'empara de la pile de papiers en glissant subrepticement :

« Ah, jalousie quand tu nous tiens… »

Black Hayate, qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, se figea soudainement avant de se reculer prudemment devant l'aura meurtrière que dégageait sa maîtresse. Tandis que Mustang se raidissait légèrement, Riza le toisa dédaigneusement et s'étonna :

« Je vous demande pardon, mon Colonel ?

-Non, rien d'important", marmonna Mustang histoire de sauver sa peau.

D'autant plus agacée, le premier lieutenant claqua la porte de l'office dans un fracas épouvantable. Le colonel, satisfait, s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et croisa paisiblement ses jambes sur le tas de dossiers frais.

Au même instant, le second lieutenant Breda allait poser fièrement sur l'échiquier la pièce qui lui aurait permis de mettre, une fois de plus, en échec et mat l'adjudant-chef Farman. Le tremblement de terre qui venait de secouer le bâtiment avait malheureusement mit fin à la partie, renversant du même coup toutes les pièces du jeu et le verre de son vis à vis.

« Tiens, un ouragan en plein mois d'Août. Ed n'est pourtant pas là aujourd'hui… » commenta le Major Maes Hugues d'un air amusé.

Alors que les paroles du brun résonnaient dans la pièce, la jeune femme s'arrêta net dans son geste, la poignée de la porte encore en main. D'un calme olympien, imperturbable, elle fit volte face et s'avança d'une démarche souple vers Hugues. Lentement, sa main se porta à son revolver et le pointa contre son front avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas voir la fin de vos jours arriver prématurément, je vous suggère de vous taire Major, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, menaçante.

- Oh, je vois. Encore Roy qui a fait des siennes ? »

Pour toute réponse, un cliquetis provenant de l'arme se fit entendre. Hugues déglutit et se tourna quelque peu vers la droite en quête de soutien lorsque ce qu'il constata ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage : la pièce demeurait vide de tout occupant. D'un air peu assuré, ses mains se levèrent de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Hola, doucement, doucement. Je n'y suis pour rien si le colonel a décidé d'emmerder le monde aujourd'hui ! » fit-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Devant le manque de réaction –et de coopération- de la jeune femme, il enchaîna en farfouillant dans sa poche.

« Tenez, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Une photo de ma petite Alicia… Elle est adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Un coup de feu retentit. Quelques mètres plus loin, un trou s'était formé dans le mur, au plus grand désespoir de Maes Hugues qui était resté paralysé devant la petite image qu'il tenait. Sa fille, dont les grands yeux d'un vert pétillant de gaieté le regardaient encore un instant auparavant, avait vu son visage se désintégrer en une fraction de secondes.

Un long hurlement de désespoir déchira les tympans de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient sagement camouflées derrière la porte de la salle, et la voix du Major parvint à la troupe sous forme d'un geignement sonore :

« Non !! Alicia chérie ! Regarde ce que t'a fait le méchant lieutenant Hawkeye ! commença t-il. Mais papa sait que le lieutenant n'y est pour rien et que c'est le très méchant colonel Mustang qui a énervé le lieutenant ! Papa ne laissera pas passer ça Alicia chérie ! Papa va te venger de l'horrible affront dont tu as été victime !! continua Hugues, en larmes, serrant la photographie dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de son trésor le plus précieux –si ce n'était le cas-. Le Colonel n'est qu'un satané coureur de jupons qui ne prend même pas en compte le bien-être de ses subordonnés ! »

Un gémissement plaintif interrompit le Major dans son monologue passionné. Havoc, qui avait légèrement ouvert la porte pour vérifier l'état de santé de son collègue face à la blonde, venait de se rétracter sur lui-même et déprimait consciencieusement.

« Hm… Ouais, il faudrait donner une leçon au Colonel un de ces jours », renchérit le second lieutenant Breda en se grattant le menton.

Un sourire machiavélique déforma le visage du Major Hugues qui sembla soudainement avoir trouvé le moyen de venger la mort prématurée de la vingt et un mille six centième photo de son adorable Alicia-chérie.

« Mes amis ! déclara t'il tel un maître de conférence. Il en retourne à présent de la pérennité de notre section ! Nous devons dégouter le colonel Mustang de sa tendance à séduire toutes les jolies filles qui passent ! »

Un second gémissement de Havoc convainquit l'assemblée qui se plaça en cercle comploteur dans un coin de la pièce et commença à marmonner.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Riza Hawkeye, d'ordinaire si peu concernée par les coups tordus de ses collègues, prêtait une oreille attentive à la conversation.

La jeune femme regardait d'ailleurs le second lieutenant d'un air pensif. Havoc avait beaucoup souffert des frasques du Colonel d'une part. Il serait donc prêt à n'importe quoi pour se venger, comme le montrait d'ailleurs son visage éveillé au possible, et la façon dont il animait le dialogue par un discours enflammé en disait long sur ses objectifs.

Riza connaissait le colonel mieux que personne. Les hommes étaient tous en train de chercher et, plus effrayant encore, de trouver, des moyens tous plus loufoques et irréalisables les un que les autres. En tant que femme, et à la place du Colonel, Riza ne voyait en réalité qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le dégouter un bon bout de temps.

« Ecoutez-moi ! chuchota-t-elle en avançant vers le groupe qui réalisa enfin sa présence et, surpris, s'interrompit net dans ses conjectures stupides. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, mais j'ai besoin d'un homme courageux et déterminé pour remplir cette mission. »

Sans écouter la suite, tous les protagonistes se mirent en mouvement et commencèrent, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, à se battre en levant la main le plus haut possible pour être le grand sélectionné.

« Pour ce faire, l'un de vous doit accepter de jouer le rôle de la future conquête du Colonel. »

Un silence aussi pesant que si le général Basque Grand venait d'apparaître pour faire une tournée d'inspection s'installa dans la pièce. Riza Hawkeye vit avec un agacement contenu une rangée de dos bleus qui s'était décalée le plus loin possible d'elle et semblait faire complètement autre chose. Farman regardait au plafond, Breda rangeait consciencieusement son jeu d'échec, Fuerry avait saisi le dossier sur lequel il s'était endormi une heure auparavant et le dévorait comme s'il s'agissait du plus passionnant des romans.

Seuls Havoc, qui avait été tellement choqué sur le coup qu'il avait complètement arrêté le fonctionnement de son pauvre cerveau déjà bien mis à mal, mais aussi toute activité physique lui ayant couté ses dernières forces, et un Maes Hugues sifflotant d'un air absent, ne parvenaient pas à faire comme si de rien était.

Fronçant les sourcils, le lieutenant décida que la personne la mieux placée pour le rôle, quoi qu'il en soit et d'après les goûts de son supérieur, devait être grande, imberbe, les cheveux clairs et stagnait à sa gauche.

« Second Lieutenant Havoc, vous avez le profil parfait. Vous êtes désigné. »

Une aura commune dévastatrice sembla prendre possession de l'espace-temps de la salle. Le lieutenant Havoc devint soudainement le centre de toutes les attentions et, aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient désintéressés de l'affaire, les coéquipiers du lieutenant se ruèrent sur lui dans le but de le féliciter.

« Qui a une idée de la façon dont on pourrait l'habiller ?

-Il lui faut une robe !

-Tu rigoles ! Il est plat comme une planche à pain ! Il faut cacher ça sous un pull !

-Vous croyez que le premier lieutenant a du maquillage ? »

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure de conjectures au milieu desquelles Hawkeye avait abandonné Havoc, décidant que les hommes auraient plus de goût qu'elle en la matière, il fut établi que le lieutenant porterait un tailleur composé d'une jupe longue, d'un chemisier blanc décolleté, d'une veste et de bottes à talons.

Riza Hawkeye dut par ailleurs surprendre la grande majorité de la population masculine en déclarant qu'elle était en possession de ce genre d'équipement. Aussi, en fin de journée, le second lieutenant Havoc sortait de l'accueillante demeure des Hugues, son éternelle cigarette ayant disparu d'entre ses lèvres.

L'absence de cigarette était cependant la chose la moins remarquable. Toute personne sachant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du lieutenant Havoc, qui commençait à marcher d'un pas hésitant dans la rue, aurait certainement eu une crise cardiaque. Méconnaissable, la jeune femme aux allures de mannequin qui hésitait devant l'attitude à prendre, attirait tous les regards. Son faciès maquillé à la perfection dissimulait les moindres traces de carrure de ses traits, affinant élégamment le visage du blond. Vêtu d'un chemisier recouvert d'une veste sombre ainsi que d'une jupe longue, il peinait à respirer. En effet, personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'un corset masquait ses formes normalement masculines.

Apathique, il porta la main à son sac en un geste mou pour en ressortir une carte indiquant son prochain itinéraire. Itinéraire retraçant le trajet qu'il devait scrupuleusement suivre afin de croiser accidentellement le Colonel Roy Mustang.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le carrefour où il était censé apercevoir son supérieur, il réajusta nerveusement l'oreillette cachée derrière les mèches de sa perruque et souffla :

« Il arrive. »

En effet, au croisement situé à quelques mètres de lui ne tarda pas à apparaître le brun. Vêtu de son long manteau noir, il évoluait d'une démarche tranquille et semblait laisser traîner son regard sur les quelques passantes autour de lui. Tout d'abord effaré, Havoc manqua de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir mais, par il ne sut quel miracle, il puisa dans ses dernières réserves de courage pour s'avancer fermement dans sa direction. Le manque de nicotine commençait à se faire ressentir, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa nervosité. Toutefois, en dépit de son inquiétude, il continua bravement vers son but quand une voix familière le stoppa net dans son geste.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous, mademoiselle ? »

Avec une difficulté bien camouflée, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qui se voulait timide.

« Vous alliez quelque part ?

-Je recherchais un bon restaurant… commença Havoc tant bien que mal, tâchant de féminiser sa voix au maximum.

-Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, peut-être puis-je me permettre de vous inviter ? » proposa Roy d'un ton mesuré.

La femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il était incroyable de voir la façon dont Mustang pouvait faire preuve de galanterie, tout en restant extrêmement effrayant. Havoc frôla d'ailleurs l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque le bras de Mustang s'enroula autour de sa taille, creusée pour l'occasion. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir, il se contenta de regarder droit devant lui et de se concentrer sur le chemin plutôt que de la proximité de son supérieur.

Roy Mustang, quant à lui, ne paraissait pas gêné le moins du monde par leur différence de taille. Le lieutenant blond, mesurant déjà d'ordinaire une demie-tête de plus que le brun, le dépassait d'au minimum une dizaine de centimètres de par la hauteur de ses talons.

A son grand soulagement, Havoc n'eut plus à ouvrir la bouche de tout le trajet. Le Colonel semblait avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Arrivés devant le restaurant, le lieutenant sembla se liquéfier sur place de surprise et de désespoir.

Se distinguant fièrement parmi les autres bâtiments, l'établissement semblait écraser de sa majesté ses voisins. Les murs d'un beige impeccable, s'accommodant avec goût à la boiserie encadrant les fenêtres, tranchaient avec habileté avec les teintes banales des boutiques voisines afin d'attirer l'œil. A l'intérieur, les nuances pourpres et dorées éclairées par quelques lumières tamisées, suffisaient à apporter une aura tant luxueuse que chaleureuse à l'endroit. A quelques mètres de l'entrée se trouvait une terrasse simple et l'ont pouvait apercevoir sur la façade, s'étalant fièrement en lettres de néon flamboyantes, le mythique et surprenant intitulé du restaurant : Le Mustang.

Le visage blême, Havoc se vit contraint de suivre Mustang à l'intérieur de l'établissement et hésitait intérieurement entre crainte, outrage et hilarité. C'est donc avec un dépit savamment camouflé qu'il s'assit à la chaise que lui avait présentée son supérieur, rangeant discrètement son oreillette et priant pour que rien de plus fâcheux encore ne lui arrive durant leur entrevue.

Alors que le serveur lui tendait un menu, il s'empara de la pochette dans le but de cacher son visage qui affichait une expression littéralement stupéfaite. Le regard onyx du brun lui brûlant la poitrine n'arrangeait rien à la chose. Plus le temps passait, plus la pression augmentait tant et si bien que Havoc crut étouffer. De plus, son corset lui enserrant le torse ne l'y aidait pas et lui laissait présager certaines difficultés afin d'ingurgiter son futur repas.

« Allons, détendez-vous. Nous sommes là pour prendre du bon temps… » tenta de la rassurer Roy.

Le pauvre lieutenant, qui se débattait quelques instants plus tôt avec son verre d'alcool, s'étrangla bruyamment. Devant cette réaction pour le moins inattendue, Mustang haussa un sourcil et s'appuya sur ses mains qu'il tenait entrecroisées. Etrangement, il lui avait semblé que le timbre de voix que sa charmante compagne avait laissé échapper était plutôt masculin. Sans doute avait-il rêvé…

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, merci… peina à articuler le blond en se redressant contre le dossier de son siège. »

Un sourire étonnement doux étira les lèvres du brun, qui entreprit de jouer consciencieusement avec les phalanges du blond. Ce dernier, désespéré, se demanda alors sincèrement s'il réussirait à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant de répit.

La dégustation d'une entrée dans un restaurant n'avait jamais parue aussi longue au lieutenant Havoc. Soulagé que la première des trois parties du repas soit enfin terminée, il poussa discrètement un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le Colonel n'avait pas eu l'idée de se saisir à nouveau de sa main. Nonchalamment, il utilisa cette dernière pour fouiller dans son sac-à-main-à-défaut-de-poche et en sortit son éternel paquet de cigarettes. D'un geste familier, il en cala une entre ses lèvres et s'aperçu avec désolation qu'on lui avait retiré son briquet. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers son vis à vis et demanda :

« Vous n'auriez pas du feu, s'il vous plait ? »

Le Colonel, qui avait déjà effectué un arrêt sur image, voyant la jeune femme coller la clope à ses lèvres d'une manière qu'il connaissait bien, décida qu'il était temps d'étonner –ou pas- son invitée. Il était évident, avec ce geste si habituel, que cette jeune femme était bien loin d'être ce qu'elle prétendait, à savoir qu'elle lui rappelait tout de même étrangement son second lieutenant Havoc. Mustang n'aimait pas se tromper, l'occasion qui se présentait pour avoir confirmation de ses doutes ne reviendrait sûrement jamais.

Il eut donc un sourire en coin assez satisfait et, jubilant intérieurement, tendit la main vers la cigarette éteinte. Un claquement de doigt sous le nez de la jeune femme se fit entendre, et une étincelle alluma l'objet de la demande. Elle n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air surpris. Mustang en fut alors certain : Jean Havoc, vêtu d'une jupe, d'un décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine d'apparence parfaite et la tête recouverte d'une perruque blonde, dînait en tête à tête avec lui.

Le Colonel n'était pas homme à se démonter pour si peu. Il n'existait que deux solutions à ce léger problème. La première était que ce type avait vraiment des façons très originales de passer ses soirées, la deuxième était qu'il était à coup sûr le jouet d'une manipulation puérile de ses officiers.

Optant pour la réponse la plus probable, Mustang fit rapidement le tour de la salle d'un regard vague. Le lieutenant, face à lui, n'y avait pour ainsi dire vu que du feu et dégustait sa cigarette comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait pouvoir faire avant de mourir.

Il fut vite établi que le coup monté avait été, entre autres, fomenté par son très cher ami Maes Hugues, aux premières loges derrière un pan de mur tout près des cuisines, et toute sa troupe qui se tassait tant bien que mal derrière lui, essayant de voir de quoi il en retournait. La seule surprise qu'il eut fut de constater que le premier lieutenant Hawkeye faisait aussi partie de l'assistance et suivait avec intérêt l'avancée des évènements.

Le colonel n'aimait pas être pris pour un crétin. Il aimait d'ailleurs encore moins être le jouet d'une farce grotesque, quelle qu'en soit la raison, et s'il considérait que la femme face à lui était vraiment belle, il était également de ces personnes qui détestent penser qu'elles ont perdu leur temps. Chacun son tour de s'amuser, après tout, songea t-il. Il était donc temps de réagir.

Tandis que les plats principaux arrivaient et que Havoc, face à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d'envie, Roy décida qu'il serait la première personne à souffrir. Les autres, de toute façon, semblaient avoir parfaitement compris que Havoc s'était aussi magistralement grillé que sa cigarette et paniquaient derrière leur pan de mur.

Très lentement, le brun fit glisser son pied sous la table tout en découpant habillement sa viande. Le pied prédateur arriva rapidement à la botte de la demoiselle, trop concentrée sur son plat pour remarquer les gestes élancés que lui faisaient ses alliés à l'autre bout de la salle. Trente secondes plus tard, le lieutenant Havoc devenait livide en laissant le pied de son colonel lui masser le mollet gauche.

Voulant absolument parfaire son tableau mythique, Roy décréta qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et demanda poliment :

« Vous me feriez gouter ? »

La jeune fille réalisa en voyant le visage de Mustang approcher et ses yeux fixer ostensiblement son assiette. Par correction et pour sauver sa peau, plus que par envie, Havoc abdiqua et plaça une fourchette de son plat dans le bouche légèrement ouverte du brun.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Edward Elric pour passer devant le restaurant et y reconnaître son ennemi juré. Apercevant derrière lui ce qui semblait être le reste de l'équipe, le blond se posa quelques questions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive que, si le lieutenant Havoc ne se trouvait pas parmi les militaires, il devait forcément être quelque part ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon manqua s'étouffer lorsqu'il le reconnu, frustré, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, juste en face du colonel et faisant semblant de ne pas être gêné par un pied à présent des plus insistants.

Par voie de fait, Havoc venait d'être contraint et forcé d'engloutir le contenu de la fourchette de Roy. Edward Elric, magnifiquement camouflé par sa petite taille sous un pot de rhododendrons, semblait avoir sorti de nulle part un appareil photo et prenait clichés sur clichés. Son air sadique aurait pu faire peur à quiconque l'aurait vu, ses ricanements grinçants qu'il étouffait tant bien que mal parvenaient cependant jusqu'au mur du fond et la troupe en eut des frissons d'horreur. Sauveur attitré de toutes les situations, Maes Hugues se faufila en cuisine in extremis, tandis que le lieutenant Hawkeye signifiait au petit blond d'un coup de crosse bien placé de se faire plus discret. Après tout, même si Havoc était grillé, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là et la soirée déjà bien avancée ne pouvait qu'être passionnante.

Au sein du restaurant, le couple était sur le point de finir son plat principal. Cependant, le lieutenant Havoc à présent découvert ne paraissait pas arrivé au bout de ses ennuis. Mustang, recherchant toujours de nouveaux moyens afin de le mettre mal à l'aise, eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'affairait encore à lui caresser tranquillement la jambe. Lentement, ses phalanges s'approchèrent de la joue enduite de maquillage du blond et glissèrent sur sa surface, prenant leur temps, presque tendrement. Le rythme cardiaque du pauvre militaire s'affola, son faciès adoptant un teint blafard. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda avec terreur le visage de son vis à vis se rapprocher du sien, tétanisé.

Soudain, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, un timbre familier résonna près d'eux.

« Avez-vous terminé ? »

Déconcertés, les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le serveur s'apprêtant à leur retirer leurs assiettes. Devant eux, vêtu d'une tenue digne du luxe du restaurant, se dressait Maes Hugues dans toute sa splendeur.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? l'invectiva un Roy visiblement mécontent.

-Je suis venu te surveiller pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises, répliqua son comparse d'un air innocent.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Allons, douterais-tu de moi ? s'indigna-t-il en se saisissant de leurs plats.

-Loin de moi cette idée, rétorqua poliment Roy. Tiens, pendant que tu y es, pourrait-on passer au dessert ?

-Avec plaisir. Je vous laisse les menus, fit-il en les déposant sous leur nez.

-Merci. »

Durant cette entrevue pour le moins surprenante, le Colonel ne remarqua pas les yeux larmoyants de Havoc fixer Hughes comme un ange tombé du ciel. Celui-ci laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement et s'appuya plus fortement contre son siège, épuisé par tant d'angoisses cumulées.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda Roy en reposant son menu devant lui.

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit. De nouveau, il lui adressa un sourire doux avant de glisser son pied sous la jupe et frôler délicatement son genou. Le blond, qui voyait sa gêne monter crescendo, détourna vivement les yeux en ne sachant plus où se mettre. Ce rendez-vous allait sans doute être le pire de sa vie, ou du moins l'un d'eux.

Roy Mustang avait décidé qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de la plaisanterie, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant soit forcé de protester d'une façon ou d'une autre et de tout avouer de lui même. Il décida de le laisser souffler un peu le temps de déguster le dessert, se contentant de continuer de masser de son pied l'intérieur du genoux gauche de son vis à vis. Le pauvre homme méritait bien cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, la véritable partie commencerait dès que la dernière bouchée de glace aurait été avalée.

Le lieutenant Havoc, de son côté, commençait à atteindre les limites de sa patience. Il fallait protester d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne voyait malheureusement pas comment il pourrait, en plein milieu d'un restaurant, qui plus est d'un rendez-vous galant, coller son poing dans la figure de son supérieur et s'en aller en hurlant comme un charretier. Par conséquent, il se contenta de serrer ses jambes au maximum lorsque le pied vicieux de Mustang se fit plus insistant, l'étouffant savamment entre ses genoux.

Le Colonel, sous la pression, grimaça légèrement et pensa qu'il était temps de cesser de faire du pied au lieutenant. Le problème majeur qui se présenta alors, à son grand étonnement, fut que Havoc semblait avoir décidé de ne plus se laisser faire et ne daignait absolument pas desserrer sa prise.

De longues et douloureuses minutes plus tard, il fut temps de quitter le restaurant infernal. Ce fut un Havoc mortifié qui se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la porte, jubilant cependant intérieurement de constater que Mustang éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à poser son pied gauche par terre sans grimacer.

Boitillant très légèrement, le Colonel ne semblait pourtant pas avoir perdu de sa superbe puisque, arrivé au coin de la rue, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et susurra diaboliquement à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« Je vous offre un dernier verre ? »

Acculé, le lieutenant Havoc ne put répondre par la négative. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps puisque le Colonel avait déjà glissé sa main sur sa taille et le dirigeait d'un pas assuré. Mentalement désespéré, le lieutenant le suivit d'une démarche raide qui trahissait son inquiétude à propos des évènements qui s'ensuivraient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignirent l'appartement du brun. Terrifié, le blond regarda son supérieur tourner la clé dans la serrure et l'inviter à entrer en un sourire rassurant. Sourire rassurant qui, par ailleurs, avait le don d'accroître l'angoisse du pauvre Havoc. Ce dernier pénétra dans l'antre de Roy d'un pas hésitant et s'avança jusqu'au salon. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait put prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, les phalanges de Mustang s'entrelacèrent aux siennes et l'attirèrent précipitamment dans sa chambre.

C'est à cet instant que la peur d'Havoc atteignit son paroxysme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester ou réagir, il se retrouva plaqué sur le matelas du brun, les poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Voulant protester, le pauvre blond ouvrit la bouche et regretta amèrement son geste. Roy, intérieurement hilare, en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lippes du lieutenant et se mit à explorer sa bouche, laissant ses doigts défaire en quelques secondes le chemiser de sa charmante compagne. Avec agilité, il défit le corset qui étouffait le militaire et déboucla sa fausse poitrine. En ne manquant pas de lécher au passage les lèvres du blond, il se redressa, assis sur ses hanches et constata :

« Je ne pensais pas que le premier lieutenant était en possession de ce genre d'attraits… »

Affichant une mine décomposée, Havoc le fixa d'un air abruti en ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Avec un sourire en coin, le Colonel entreprit de caresser le torse dénudé à l'image d'un prédateur et reprit :

« Expliquez-moi tout si vous ne voulez pas que je continue…

-A vos ordres, mon Colonel ! » s'écria Havoc, soudainement délesté du poids qu'il portait.

Pendant que le lieutenant tentait d'exposer le plus clairement possible les événements de la journée, un petit attroupement inquiet s'était formé au bas de l'immeuble. Certains se demandaient avec appréhension si le Colonel faisait tout ça pour comprendre et leur passer un savon par la suite. D'autres avaient décrété pour leur santé mentale que le Colonel avait trouvé Havoc particulièrement attirant en travesti. Un peu à l'écart, le Major Hugues et le premier lieutenant Hawkeye avaient cessé de se poser des questions. Après tout, c'était Mustang.

Un sourire narquois s'était progressivement affiché sur le visage du Colonel en écoutant les malheurs de Havoc. Il avait vu juste, évidemment. Se levant pour enlever sa veste, à la grande frayeur du lieutenant, il déclara d'un ton nonchalant :

« Vous pouvez dormir ici, les autres vont passer la nuit à attendre que vous redescendiez… »

D'abord surpris, Havoc réfléchit longuement à la question. Il avait d'ores et déjà subit assez de déboires pour mériter un lit. D'une autre part, il avait carrément la flemme de rentrer chez lui à cette heure avancée et, troisièmement, une troupe de militaires en furie l'attendait en bas pour avoir un compte rendu précis de la situation. C'était tout décidé, il restait ici.

« Mais par pitié, enlevez cette jupe, ajouta le brun en lui tendant un pantalon.»

Pour éviter que le Colonel n'attrape qui que ce soit au bas de son immeuble le lendemain matin, les officiers étaient partis travailler tôt et se faisaient un sang d'encre pour le second lieutenant disparu.

Personne ne semblait avoir dormi cette nuit là, aussi, lorsque les deux hommes sujets de toutes les conversations arrivèrent frais et dispos, un silence de mort envahit la salle. Mustang eut un sourire en coin, Havoc se mit à rire nerveusement. Un bon observateur aurait remarqué que les vêtements du blond étaient un peu trop justes pour lui, l'équipe fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Le premier lieutenant Hawkeye, dès l'instant où le colonel disparut derrière la porte de son bureau, attrapa Havoc par le col et le traîna dans un coin, le faisant asseoir avec force sur une chaise.

« Vous m'expliquez, Havoc ? »

Havoc sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre, comme embarrassé :

« Je dois vraiment tout vous raconter, lieutenant ? »

Evidemment, la remarque n'avait échappé à personne et Riza donna l'impression de s'être statufiée. Havoc réalisa le sous-entendu et se défendit d'un geste :

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Après avoir narré avec animation les événements de la veille, Havoc justifia sa tenue par le fait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre au travail en jupe et bottes à talons aiguilles.

L'affaire en serait restée là si, quelques jours plus tard, Mustang n'avait pas reçu une lettre d'une jeune femme se trouvant être la nouvelle conquête du lieutenant Havoc. Hawkeye avait visiblement laissé tomber toute tentative pour assagir son supérieur. Le blond, en revanche, avait décidé qu'à chaque copine volée, il provoquerait le brun.

« Au fait, comment va votre pied, Colonel ? » glissa t-il ainsi avant que Roy ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

Mustang ne releva pas mais on put voir très clairement une veine pulser à sa tempe. La prochaine personne qui le contrarierait passerait certainement un sale quart d'heure.

Edward Elric, qui une fois de plus passait par là, sembla constituer un parfait défouloir pour un Colonel énervé.

« Tiens, un microbe", lança t-il, s'attendant à une explosion de rage des plus divertissantes de son vis à vis.

Etonnamment, Edward ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, il fit preuve d'un calme olympien, ricanant légèrement et se mit à farfouiller dans sa poche.

« Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas notre cher alchimiste du feu ? Vous avez fait des étincelles hier soir, dites-moi…" commença Ed d'un air machiavélique en montrant quelques uns des mauvais clichés qu'il avait pris la veille.

La veine aux tempes de Roy sembla tripler de volume mais Edward ne le laissa pas intervenir.

« Ne vous enflammez pas ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire incendier, après tout, vous avez enfin déclaré votre flamme au lieutenant Havoc… Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu il était aussi tout feu tout flamme et semblait brûler d'amour pour vous. »

Mustang n'eut pas le temps de claquer des doigts pour griller cet asticot stupide sur place que l'autre s'était retourné et s'éloignait en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Entre deux sifflotements innocents, le jeune blond ajouta :

« Oh, et si vous voyez encore un microbe traîner dans le coin, soyez sûr que votre passion ardente sera dévoilée à tout le service. »

Deux minutes plus tard, un long et puissant hurlement sortit de la bouche d'un certain Colonel Mustang, cramé en beauté par le Fullmetal :

« EDWARD ELRIC ! »

Fin

Notes des auteurs : A la base, Roy était la seule victime… Il nous fallait un bouc émissaire, Havoc, pardonne nous encore… T.T

Cette histoire a été rédigée pour le concours de fanfictions de Fanfic-MangaWorld.


End file.
